By Your Side
by Ansky Lntic
Summary: No trates mal a las personas, no a las que no te han hecho nada, porque nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar la ayuda de alguno. Quinn Fabray lo acababa de comprobar. "Cuando cierres los ojos, yo estaré a tu lado"


**Una recomendación: Si gustan escuchen "**_**By your side**_**" de **_**Faber Drive**_**, este one shot o una pequeña parte está basado en esa canción :)**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**By Your Side**_

Nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar la ayuda de alguien. Por eso es mejor tratar bien a las personas, a las que lo merecen claro, porque en cualquier momento puedes necesitar de ellas. Y Quinn Fabray lo acababa de comprobar. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres, o mejor dicho, con su padre después de haberle confesado sus preferencias sexuales. El señor se había puesto como loco, estaba rojo por el coraje y podía verlo también en su mirada. Luego de muchos gritos, incluso unos cuantos floreros rotos, terminó echándola de su casa, así sin nada. Estaba desconsolada, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía dinero ya que su padre la sacó sin siquiera dejar que tomara algunas de sus pertenencias. La primer persona que cruzó por su mente fue una: Rachel.

Estaba en su cama, viendo las letras de unas canciones cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Sus padres no se encontraban en su casa, estaba sola por esa noche, por lo que tuvo que bajar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver ni más ni menos que a Quinn Fabray con los ojos rojos, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejar que pasara, en cuanto cerró la puerta la rubia se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. La morena no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿Por qué fue con ella y no con Santana o Brittany? Esas y otras preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, haciéndola parecer una estatua, estaba inmóvil. Cuando reaccionó lo primero que hizo fue separar lentamente a Quinn, tomar su mano y llevarla a su habitación.

Antes de entrar se detuvo, provocando que la otra chica chocara contra ella. _"Tal vez no se dará cuenta por como está". _Abrió lentamente la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto, jalando a la rubia para que la imitara. Una vez dentro, Rachel la llevó a su cama e hizo que se sentara al igual que ella.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?—preguntó, se le notaba en la voz y en la mirada que estaba preocupada.

—Yo... mi papá...—decía con la voz entrecortada— discutimos y...—nuevamente aparecieron lágrimas al recordar todas las palabras dichas, todos esos gritos y esa mirada que le había dedicado. A Rachel se le encogió el corazón al verla en ese estado. Rápidamente la atrajo para abrazarla.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que quieres ayudar a tu perrito enfermo el cual está a punto de morir y no poder hacer nada para salvarlo? ¿Alguna vez has visto a una persona importante para ti sufrir pero sabes que no puedes hacer nada para que se sienta mejor? Rachel Berry sí. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente por no poder detener las gotitas saladas que salían de los hermosos ojos color avellana de la rubia. Le acariciaba la espalda mientras le susurraba "Todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo, a tu lado". En esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla, darle su apoyo y estar con ella a pesar de saber que al día siguiente la tratararía como lo hacía siempre. Todas se las perdonaba, todos los insultos, todos los slushies, todo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué discutieron?—indagó tímidamente, no sabía si quería hablar de sobre el asunto con ella.

—No—negó con la cabeza—, en otro momento, ahorita no—terminó de decir. ¿En otro momento? Esto hizo que la morena se emocionara un poco, iba a confiar en ella. ¿Realmente lo haría? Quizás solo lo dijo para que dejara de preguntar.

—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?—le preguntó luego de un tiempo, posiblemente había pasado casi una hora en esa posición. En esos momentos Rachel parecía estar haciendo el rol de madre con ella.

—¿No... no les molestaría t-tus padres?—la verdad es que no tenía a donde ir en esos momentos, no iría a la casa de ninguna de sus mejores amigas porque sabía que estarían en sus sesiones de "besos de señora" que posiblemente terminarían en otra cosa y no quería interrumpirlas, mucho menos sabiendo que si eso pasaba Santana estaría de mal humor, más de lo normal. No podía rechazar la oferta de la morena, pero lo haría de ser necesario si los padres de esta no la querían ver por ahí, cerca de su hija.

—No, no te preocupes, están de viaje—le sonrió, la rubia le intentó corresponder la sonrisa pero no pudo, sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a su ropero para buscar ropa cómoda para ella y para Quinn. Sacó unas prendas de los cajones y se las dio a la rubia, esta las tomó sin decir nada. Estaba agradecida con la morena por su trato, porque siempre era así con ella, con todas las personas sin importarle lo mal que la trataran. Ella en especial se había encargado de humillarla, de insultarla, de hacerle infinidad de cosas para hacerle sentir mal y a cambio recibía un trato amable de su parte, le dejaba quedarse en su hogar. Esto la hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado así con ella? ¿Cómo fue capaz de comportarse así con tantas personas?

—Gracias, Rachel—agradeció una vez que la morena salió del baño ya con su pijama. Toda la ropa de esa pequeña chica pero con un enorme corazón le daba gracia, pero no podía reírse, no después de lo que estaba haciendo por ella, no podía seguir tratándola mal. La morena le volvió a sonreír y esa vez le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto tranquilizó más a Rachel.

—Si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado—informó caminando hacia la salida.

—¡No, espera!—gritó levantándose—. No me dejes sola, por favor—dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible. Rachel se sorprendió pero no se quejó, no podría hacerlo cuando le hablaba con ese tono y la miraba de esa forma. Se dirigió a la cama y se recostó al lado de la rubia. Esta se abrazó nuevamente a la morena cuando sintió un peso a su lado—. ¿Estaría abusando si te pidiera que me cantaras una canción?

—No—correspondió al abrazo, se acomodó y le acarició suavemente el brazo—. ¿Qué canción?

—La que gustes—susurró acurrucándose en el pecho de la otra chica.

Rachel estuvo unos momentos pensando qué podría cantarle. Quería que se durmiera pero no por aburrimiento debido a una de sus canciones de alguna obra musical. Se le vino a la mente una que le quedaba perfecto para el momento. Empezó con el primer verso aún dando suaves caricias en el brazo de la rubia. Se sentía bien estar de esa manera con ella, sin escuchar insultos de su parte; tan sólo sintiendo su calor, su presencia.

Mientras seguía cantando se preguntaba cuál habría sido la razón por la cual Quinn y el señor Fabray discutieron, porque debió haber sido algo muy fuerte para que la rubia llegara precisamente con ella en ese estado. Quería cuidar de ella, hacerle reír, hacer que se sintiese protegida, segura; quería estar con ella, evitar que sufriera. Pero como no podría, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo, se conformaba con tenerla así: abrazada a ella, tranquila, a su lado. Estaría para ella para cualquier cosa, quería hacérselo saber, en los tiempos buenos y en los malos, en los fáciles y en los difíciles. Sí, eso parecía como estarse casando con ella, lo cual no le molestaría en absoluto, pero no era eso, no planeaba casarse aún; primero tenía que ser una gran estrella de Broadway y ganar su Tony, después de eso el matrimonio. _"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pensando, Rachel Barbra Berry?"_. Cuando terminó de cantar y se volteó levemente para verla se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de dormirse, con los ojos entrecerrados. Había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y estas estaban rojas e hinchadas. Se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil. Parecía un ángel.

Colocó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la nariz para después decir:

—"_Cuando cierres los ojos, yo estaré a tu lado_".

* * *

**Oh sí, ¡lo terminé! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es algo corto pero... en realidad no planeaba algo largo, menos de 800 palabras en realidad ._. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que debo mejorar algo? Si gustan háganmelo saber ;) **

**Por cierto, ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad!**


End file.
